


She

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Dean es una chica. Y Sam va a volverse loco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un día, hablando sobre canon y AU y las cosas que son y no son, y nuestras visiones sobre el mundo del fandom y de los fics... casi al mismo tiempo que una bombilla crepitaba en mi cabeza con una mala idea, solté «voy a escribir un body!swap». 
> 
> AVISO: este fic nace de las emociones humanas más rastreras y ni siquiera pensaba publicarlo. Sin embargo, está visto que la bajeza humana me resulta inspiradora xD, así que aquí está. Supongo.  
> [Algunos de vosotros no os merecéis esto xD, pero soy mala personita].
> 
> Gracias por la inestimable ayuda a la hora de elegir el complicado título (la instigadora ya sabe quién es).

 

_**She** _

* * *

__  
  
Stonewall, Mississippi. Día 1.

Sam está sentado en la mesa de la habitación del motel, buceando en internet en busca de información, cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y a punto está de meter la mano bajo la cinturilla del pantalón y coger su arma. Pero no.

Algo le detiene.

Porque quien acaba de entrar en su habitación de motel no es Dean, pero lleva su ropa. Le cuelga, porque es como cinco tallas más grande que la que necesitaría, sin embargo, definitivamente, es la ropa de su hermano. Pelo largo y rubio, ojos verde amazonas. Y en cuestión de un segundo y medio, le pasan tres cosas por la mente: una, resignación, porque suponía al incorregible de su hermano cazando otra cosa, no mujeres; dos, el pensamiento de que, si su ropa está aquí, Dean debe estar desnudo en alguna parte (jaja), y tres…

Se levanta, la silla al suelo, asombrado, porque, de alguna forma, le reconoce y todo encaja...

—¡¿DEAN?!

—Es una bruja.

Hablan al mismo tiempo.

Dean… o sea… _Dean-chica_ , le mira con cara de muy pocos amigos, _ni una palabra, Sam_. Sam le observa con más detenimiento. Los ojos son los mismos, y los labios —incluso le quedan mejor ahora, en un rostro más fino, menos anguloso—. Lleva el pelo rubio y largo, por media espalda. El cuerpo… bueno, es donde más se nota la diferencia: no queda nada de la robustez de su hermano. Es mucho más esbelto, con curvas que, incluso bajo toda esa ropa enorme...

Dean carraspea con fuerza —y su expresión es incluso peor que antes— cuando Sam detiene la mirada sobre su pecho.

—Será mejor que no me mires las tetas, Sam — le advierte, mientras se pone en movimiento. La voz… es algo distinta, pero muy reconocible. No encaja demasiado con esa apariencia… — ¡y ni se te ocurra reírte, porque aún soy capaz de darte una paliza!

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —le sigue por la habitación.

—Acabo de decírtelo. Lo que estamos cazando. Es una bruja. Una novata, pero con muy mal gusto, si me permites decírtelo… ¡que no te rías, joder!

Sam levanta las manos.

—Vale, vale. ¿Has conseguido verle? ¿Sabes quién es?

—No. Me adentré en el campus, detrás de… bueno, un grupo de estudiantes que llevaban todo el asunto de —hace un gesto hacia sí mismo, como señalando la vestimenta, y Sam no puede dejar de observar lo… bueno, femenino que resulta en comparación con los movimientos del Dean original—, ya sabes, ropa negra, maquillaje gótico, estrellas de cinco puntas… Pensé que podría ser un buen punto por el que empezar, pero… joder, Sam. ¿Estás sonriendo? ¡Deberías haber seguido tú esa pista, mientras yo me quedaba aquí, mirando porno en internet!

—Hey, oye, vale, vale. Lo solucionaremos.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! —pasa por su lado, con un montón de ropa.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A darme una ducha. Necesito darme una ducha.

—Pero… —incrédulo— si te has duchado esta mañ… —Dean se gira, plantándole cara, y su mirada da miedo. OK—. De acuerdo. Voy a ver qué encuentro en el ambiente universitario.

Se encoge ante el portazo y se pregunta. Si la cosa no va sólo del envoltorio.

Se pregunta si realmente Dean está produciendo estrógenos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stonewall, Mississippi. Día 2._

El chico de la cafetería le entrega la bolsa con los cafés, las tostadas y los donuts para llevar justo en el mismo instante en que le suena el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Dime.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

—Voy para ahí con el desayuno —dice caminando por el aparcamiento de camino al coche.

—Sí, ya. Pero necesito salir de aquí, Sam.

—Vale. —No entiende muy bien.

—Tienes que comprarme ropa.

Por poco se tropieza con alguna… piedra inexistente.

—¿Qué?

—La mía no me está, ya lo viste. Y no pensarás prestarme la tuya. Con toda esa tela podría hacerme hasta un traje de novia… —Silencio. Silencio, silencio—. Joder, olvida eso. Cómprame ropa, Sam.

—De acuerdo. La quieres de…

—Mierda.

Sí.

—No puedo ponerme ropa de tío con esta pinta. Mierda.

—Como poder, podrías, pero…

—Corta el rollo, Sam. No tiene ni puta gracia. —Un suspiro como un huracán, al otro lado de la línea—. Vale. Ropa de tía. Pero no te pases ni un pelo.

Sam está medio horrorizado en ese momento, de modo que no tiene ninguna intención de pasarse en nada. No ha comprado ropa de mujer en su vida. Pero no debe de ser tan difícil.

—¿Talla?

—¡JA! En eso soy un experto.

Diez minutos más tarde, está perdido entre percheros interminables de ropa femenina de saldo en unos grandes almacenes mientras el café de su desayuno se enfría en el coche. Trata de concentrarse en qué le gustaría… no, qué le podría sentar bien a Dean. Toda la vida le ha visto vestido con vaqueros y camisetas de colores oscuros e higiene cuestionable, de modo que pasa del estante de las medias, del perchero de las faldas y los blusones, y se va directamente a la sección de vaqueros de mujer.

No es más fácil.

Recuerda la talla que le ha dicho Dean, pero, honestamente, no cree que vaya a caber ahí —¿se enfadará si le llama «gorda»?—. La mejor manera que se le ocurre de comprobarlo es intentar hacer memoria de cómo es el cuerpo de su hermano ahora. Y con esa idea en mente, abre sus manos a la altura de las caderas e intenta ajustarlas a lo que sería el tamaño actual de las caderas de Dean. Luego las lleva hasta los vaqueros que ha dejado extendidos frente a él, comprobando si coinciden ambas medidas o no. Frunce el ceño. Quizá Dean tiene razón y conoce las tallas femeninas con mayor precisión de la que imagina. Vuelve las manos una vez más hacia las caderas del Dean invisible que se ha creado para tomar las medidas y luego las lleva de nuevo hasta los pantalones.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Por poco da un salto hasta el techo, pero en lugar de eso mete las manos como un rayo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras siente cómo le arde la piel de las mejillas. Una señora de cabellos grises y ojos azules le mira amablemente.

—Eh, no. No, sólo estaba mirando. Gracias.

—¿No sabe la talla que utiliza su novia?

Oh. Dios.

—No, no es eso, es…

La mujer, Louise, por la chapa en su camiseta, sonríe amplia y sinceramente. Luego habla en tono condescendiente:

—No se preocupe. No es el único. A ver, dígame: ¿cómo es de alta?

Después de explicarle lo mejor que puede —se conoce el cuerpo masculino de su hermano al dedillo, pero no este nuevo— a la dependienta cómo es Dean sin que se le escape el nombre de Dean, la sigue por los pasillos mientras ella va cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá, al tiempo que le va preguntando cosas del tipo de «¿le gusta la ropa atrevida o es más clásica?», «¿cree que unos pantalones ajustados le podrían sentar bien?», «¿camiseta con escote o sin escote?». Y en eso, le suena el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Apuesto a que estás haciendo el rarito en la sección de ropa femenina. —Dean parece muy feliz. Y Sam tiene ganas de matarlo—. Aaahh, mira que te digo siempre que prestes atención, que practiques. Y tú me miras con esa cara de superio…

—No es tan FÁCIL, Dean.

—Vamos. Llevas UNA HORA, Samantha. —No. _Ahora_ tiene ganas de matarlo—. No es tan DIFÍCIL. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está buena la dependienta?

Sam se aprieta el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

_[Digamos que no más que tú]._

—Oye, tengo que colgar si quieres tener ropa para poder salir de ahí hoy.

Lo piensa nada más decirlo, mientras cuelga. Que podría dejar a Dean en la habitación mientras él deshace este embrollo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no llevarle ropa —aunque no está seguro de que, al final, eso impida a su hermano terminar saliendo igualmente—. Pero justo entonces pasa por delante de la sección de ropa interior.

Vuelve dos pasos hacia atrás.

Frunce el ceño ante las estanterías llenas de cajitas. Tienen una pequeña ventanita y por ella asoman distintos colores: negro, marrón, blanco… y verde, lila, azul, rosa…

—Oh —dice Louise, que también ha vuelto sobre sus pasos—, entiendo. — _No señora, usted no entiende nada_ —. Le dejo un minuto a solas para que elija en privado este tipo de prenda.

Está un poco horrorizado, porque acaba de caer en la cuenta de que debería llevarle ropa interior a Dean (y no calzoncillos ni _sólo_ braguitas); pero de repente, se le ocurre una manera de cerrarle el pico a su hermano durante un buen rato. Y con media sonrisa en la boca, empieza a buscar lo que tiene en mente.

 

—¿QUÉ. COÑO. ES ESTO. SAM?

Uno de los tangas _tres-hilos_ que ha traído —el de color morado con estampado de fresas— cuelga del dedo índice de Dean, que le apunta amenazadoramente. Intenta no reírse y lo consigue.

—Pensé en lo que te gusta cuando vemos porno —dice con total normalidad. Su hermano cierra los ojos y Sam sabe que está contando mentalmente para no estamparle el puño en la cara—. Vamos. ¿Qué querías que trajera? ¿Calzoncillos?

Dean abre los ojos despacio. Ahora parece algo apesadumbrado. Realmente no había pensado en todo esto y a Sam empieza a roerle el remordimiento mientras su hermano rebusca en las bolsas, sacando el resto de ropa. Un par de vaqueros, dos camisetas de colores lisos, dos camisas de cuadros, unas botas camperas. Y una minifalda ajustada tan corta que parece un cinturón, junto con un top que va escaso de tela. Unas medias, tangas y dos sujetadores con relleno. Le mira, el ceño fruncido, y aparta las medias, la minifalda y el top, y los devuelve a la bolsa. Luego coge los vaqueros, una camiseta azul marino y una de las camisas a cuadros. Y unos boxer. Y con todo ello, desaparece tras la puerta del baño.

Cuando sale, parece más _él mismo_. La camisa es ancha, pero debajo, la camiseta y los vaqueros se ajustan a su cuerpo, como un guante. Sam no puede dejar pasar el pensamiento de que a Dean siempre le sientan bien los pantalones vaqueros. Al parecer, no importa cual sea su apariencia, siempre se ciñen a su culo como una segunda piel. Al parecer, el culo de Dean, sea como sea, siempre está en su sitio, no importa que…

—Sam.

—¿Eh? —Alza la mirada hasta sus ojos.

Y no le gusta lo que ve.

Dean le está mirando, también, el verde de sus ojos ribeteado por sus pestañas largas y caídas. Se moja los labios distraídamente, con la punta de su lengua y, de repente, Sam no sabe dónde meterse. Nota el calor subir por su cuello, hasta sus mejillas, y carraspea, nervioso.

—Me estabas mirando el culo —dice Dean, mientras se mueve hacia él.

—¿Qué? No. Era… —Se calla de golpe, porque había empezado a moverse sin darse cuenta, hasta que ha tropezado con la cama. Y ahora ha caído de culo en ella.

—Eh. Mírate, Sammy. Siendo tan… rarito con las tías… Ahora lo comprendo todo. Eres tan… —se sienta a horcajadas sobre él—, pero tan… —los brazos sobre sus hombros, cruzados tras su nuca, y la boca de Dean se acerca hasta su oído, nota sus labios cuando habla—… eres tan mono. Adorable. Ahora entiendo por qué a ellas se les caen las bragas cuando eres así…

Sam inspira hondo y vuelve a carraspear. ¿Qué es esto? Esto está mal. Se está excitando pero todo lo que quiere es sacarse a Dean de encima.

—Dean…

—… solo que yo no llevo bragas, gracias a ti.

No la ve llegar, la colleja.

De repente, siente calor en la nuca por el golpe, en la polla por la excitación, y Dean ya no está sobre él. Está como mareado por todo. Se levanta y lo único que se le ocurre preguntar es «¿no llevas bragas?»

Dean podría helar el Infierno con esa mirada; o derretir los polos, no lo tiene muy claro. La segunda colleja es capaz de pararla. Algo es algo.

—No te pases ni un pelo, Sam. —Luego le guiña un ojo.

Y Sam es incapaz. Incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a este nuevo Dean, que es él, pero no es él.

Y lo que más le extraña de todo es que cree…

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? —Dean vuelve a mirarle, mientras comprueba que su arma está cargada y luego la mete en la cinturilla del pantalón, a su espalda—. Esto de ser una tía.

—¿Sabes, Sam? No todos somos unos gruñones cascarrabias como tú. ¿Me gusta ser una chica? No. ¿Me voy a quedar encerrado en la habitación escribiendo un diario emo sobre mi situación? NO. _Carpa diam_ , Sam, _carpa diam_ —exclama al tiempo que abre la puerta y sale al exterior.

Sam le sigue.

—Es _carpe diem_ —masculla.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stonewall, Mississippi. Día3._

Esto no está yendo bien.

No tienen nada.

La tarde de ayer fue infructuosa, e igualmente infructuosa ha sido la mañana en el campus. No tienen absolutamente nada. Lo único que Sam ha conseguido es un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cortesía del nuevo estado de su hermano. De modo que ¿concentrarse en el listado de fraternidades de esa universidad, en la pantalla de su portátil? DOLOR DE CABEZA. Lo cierra, frustrado, y alza la vista.

No puede creer lo que ve.

Dean, con los dichosos vaqueros ajustados y la camiseta negra con escote, está sentado en el césped, rodeado de varios universitarios haciendo vida universitaria. Como si tal cosa.

Mientras ríe y habla de a saber de qué, el cabrón parece que encaja allí como si hubiera pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida asistiendo a clases y fiestas. Encaja, de hecho, mucho más de lo que Sam llegó a encajar nunca en Stanford. Las miradas de ellos, sus «compañeros», están fijas en él. Chicos, chicas. No importa. Es un puto imán. El viento remueve con apacibilidad las ondas rubias de su pelo y el brillo del sol suaviza más su piel (Sam sabe que la piel de Dean es suave, en algunos sitios, pero no la de su rostro. Su rostro raspa, a veces). Es entonces cuando el mismo brillo del sol la hace destellar un segundo. La mirada de Sam se pega al cuello de la chica.

Mastica la idea durante dos décimas de segundo y vuelve a abrir su portátil.

—Eh. —La sombra de Dean hace que, de repente, no pueda leer con claridad, pero eso no evita que siga con la mirada adherida a la pantalla. El dolor de cabeza se ha esfumado y lleva vistos como siete sitios de internet, pero sólo en tres de ellos ha encontrado algo rescatable sobre el amuleto que la nueva amiga de Dean lleva al cuello—. Llevo como media hora haciéndote señas.

—Lo siento. No te he visto —dice, mientras teclea un nombre en el buscador.

Dean se deja caer en el banco, a su lado. Extiende los brazos sobre el respaldo del banco, relajado.

—No me habías contado nunca cómo era esto de la universidad. Tengo que reconocerte que... tiene su punto. —Percibe más que ve que Dean hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia el grupo, que sigue sentado al sol—. Son muy entretenidos.

Guarda silencio mientras Sam lee y sabe que está esperando una réplica. Pero tiene algo más interesante ahora mismo entre manos.

—Kathy es un poco estirada; no sé si me cae bien. Maggie, sin embargo, es muy simpática. E inteligente.

Deja que Dean parlotee de fondo. Sabe que ha visto ese símbolo antes... en algún lugar.

—Tom... en serio —Dean sonríe ampliamente, también nota eso sin mirarle—, el bueno de Tommy no dejaba de mirarme el escote, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Todo el mundo te miraba el escote, Dean.

—No. No todo el mundo.

Es algo en su tono de voz. Para cualquiera, el cambio habría pasado desapercibido. Pero no para él. O puede que sea la forma en que nota la quemazón de su mirada sobre él. El caso es que, Sam, con esto, sí levanta la mirada de la pantalla. No sabe por qué. Ésta es su rutina habitual: Dean hace el payaso un rato mientras él trabaja a fondo. Es casi catalítico para él, como su forma natural de investigar un caso. Su hermano tiene su diatriba de fondo mientras él le escucha sólo a medias.

Pero no le mira así.

No, a menos que quiera...

—Deja de coquetear conmigo.

— _¿Qué?_

El tono de Dean es tan, pero _taaan_ ofendido, que Sam se echaría a reír.

Si no fuera porque la situación no le hace ni puta gracia.

Dean no ha coqueteado con él en su vida. Ellos _no hacen eso_. Cuando quieren algo... simplemente van a por ello. A veces dando algún rodeo, pero esto...

Esto es sencillamente incómodo.

A Sam le pasa cada vez que se le acerca una tía. Carraspea y siente el calor ascender por las mejillas; sonríe para no boquear en busca de palabras que nunca encuentra. Le sudan las palmas de las manos y se remueve como si quisiera desaparecer. Es lo que le pasa la mayor parte de las veces. _Tierra trágame_. ¿Con Dean? Nada de eso. Las complicaciones con su hermano son de otra clase, pero ¿incomodidad? ¿No saber qué hacer? ¿O qué decirse? Joder, normalmente ni siquiera se dicen nada. Con Dean no hay movimientos, ni pensamientos sobre qué decir o cómo debería actuar.

Con su hermano... simplemente sucede.

Como suceden los terremotos o los huracanes.

Seis coma nueve en la escala Ritcher. Huracán Dean tocando tierra en cuestión de minutos. Y Sam se queda así, devastado, como si el mundo no existiera.

Pero ¿esto?

_Ni de coña._

—¿Por qué estás tan gruñón?

—Alguien tiene que deshacer este entuerto mientras tú te diviertes —masculla. Luego frunce el ceño—. O puede que, al final, no quieras que lo deshaga.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ahora él también frunce el ceño.

—¿No te das cuenta? —Las cejas de Dean se disparan, instándole a seguir—. Tiene que ser parte del hechizo. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más... te absorbe. Más metido en tu papel estás y...

—Oh... Debe ser por eso. Cómo no he caído. —La cara de Dean es un poema. Su gesto se ha marchitado hasta el punto de que Sam está ahora realmente preocupado.

—¿El qué?

—Esta mañana... al levantarme. Sentía unos dolores, como unos pinchazos a la altura de los riñones. Pensaba que, quizá, el alcohol empezaba a pasarme factura, pero ahora todo tiene un nuevo... sentido.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—Debe estar por bajarme la regla. —Lo dice tan alto que Sam, inconscientemente, se hunde en el banco, arrastrando la espalda por el respaldo hacia abajo, hasta que siente que está lo suficientemente parapetado tras su ordenador—. Vas a tener que ir a comprarme compresas, Sam.

Hay un guarda jurado en la puerta de la facultad más cercana y bastante gente alrededor. Además, probablemente _Tommy_ vendría a salvaguardar el honor de Dean. Y Sam acabaría en el calabozo por agredir a una chica.

—Cindy, ¿algún problema?

Y hablando del besugo de Roma...

Dean se gira, sonrisa en boca, dejando caer las pestañas largas sobre sus mejillas con una cadencia que enorgullecería a las actrices del cine de los años veinte.

—Ninguno del que debas preocuparte, _cariño_. —Sam pone los ojos en blanco mentalmente y luego se fija en el diminuto tatuaje que el tipo lleva en uno de sus antebrazos. De repente, se siente más animado—. Éste es mi hermano Samuel. Sam, éste es Tom J. Nash. Katherine Smith y Fiona Rydell. Y Margaret Sorrow —añade en cuanto el resto de la panda se les unen.

—¿Tu hermano? —Tom, que debe de medir cerca de metro noventa y tiene el pelo oscuro y engominado, frunce el ceño como si intentara desvelar los secretos del universo—. No os parecéis en nada.

Sam cierra el ordenador y se levanta, encajando su mano.

—Gracias —dice. Y piensa: no eres _tan_ alto.

Saluda a todos y cada uno de ellos, y acaba con Fiona, que lleva un colgante extraño al cuello, pero al parecer no tan extraño, porque su amigo Tommy lleva el mismo símbolo tatuado en el brazo.

—Estaba pensando... —Tom vuelve a dirigirse a su hermano; sonríe, se rasca la nuca y vuelve a empezar—, me preguntaba si te apetecería salir un rato un día de estos... —Sam carraspea. Fuerte—. Tu hermano puede venir también, claro. Podríamos quedar todos. Sois nuevos en el campus, ¿no? Os podemos enseñar algunas cosas...

—Claro —responden los dos a la vez.

—Suena divertido —sonríe Kathy, colgándose de su brazo y moviendo su larga melena cobriza. Sam ríe y contiene el impulso de sacudírsela de encima. La necesita. Los necesita a todos.

—Oíd, cuando estudiaba en Stanford...

—Tío, ¿estudiabas en Stanford? Wow, ¡qué pasada! —Kathy aprieta su bíceps como si nada, al mismo tiempo que se lame el labio inferior—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

_No lo sé. ¿Ahora mismo? Ni te lo imaginas..._

—...ehhh, sí. Estudié Derecho allí durante un tiempo. —Dean, a su lado, es de mármol durante un instante, tan corto que sólo él lo nota; luego se cuelga del brazo de Tom, el besugo, de la misma forma en que acaba de hacerlo Kathy de él—. El caso es que lo mejor de la vida universitaria eran... las fiestas de las fraternidades...

 

  


—Tú no has estado en una fiesta de fraternidad en tu vida —suelta Dean en cuanto cruza la puerta con la cena de esa noche.

Han pasado la mitad de la tarde haciendo planes en una cervecería con su nueva pandilla de amigos y la otra mitad, Sam ha estado investigando en la habitación del motel. Dean ha decidido no volver con él, con la excusa de darse una vuelta por el campus para «ver si encontraba alguna pista». Sabe que no ha hecho nada de eso, sabe que Dean necesita un respiro.

De alguna forma su humor efusivo y burbujeante ha caído durante el día y, siendo honestos, Sam no lo siente en absoluto. Todo ese rollo de Dean disfrutando como si no pasara nada porque _«Sam, Carpa diem»_ lo estaba desquiciando un poco.

—Por extraño que te parezca, lo cierto es que sí he estado... —responde sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Dean deja las bolsas de papel sobre la encimera y se apoya en la mesa abarrotada de bocetos donde él trabaja.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy leyendo sobre una antigua asociación cuya primera reunión tuvo lugar en esta universidad, hace casi doscientos años.

—Ahá. Cuéntame más...

—Empezó aquí, pero ahora está extendida por todos los Estados, con reuniones periódicas cada veintiocho días...

—Un aquelarre...

—Exacto.

—Joder. Odio las brujas.

Sam se gira hacia él.

—Pensaba que sabías que _era_ una bruja.

—Mantenía la esperanza de que las patatas fritas del martes estuvieran malditas. ¿Hay algún saquito...?

—Nada. He registrado la habitación. No va de eso. Escucha. Se reúnen periódicamente cada veintiocho días en cada Estado, pero se acerca una reunión mucho más importante, y será donde el aquelarre fue fundado.

—Aquí.

—Aquí. —Rebusca un momento y termina sacando un mapa del plano celeste del hemisferio norte. Señala en los dos puntos que le interesan y los une con una línea—. Mira. Estas dos estrellas están fijas... parecen estar fijas en el cielo debido a la enorme distancia que hay entre ellas y nosotros, pero... —rebusca el otro plano y coge un bolígrafo— estas otras tres están mucho más cerca, por lo que es posible percibir su movimiento desde la Tierra más fácilmente.

—Te sigo.

—Vale. Fíjate en estas últimas, ahora. Digamos que su movimiento, percibido desde aquí y teniendo en cuenta la rotación y traslación terrestres, es más o menos... —se esfuerza en trazar las tres trayectorias de la forma más fiel posible—... éste.

Dean, que se había agachado casi a su altura, se incorpora. Las tres últimas estrellas han variado su posición hasta componer un triángulo invertido justamente sobre la línea inicial, formando...

—Un pentagrama invertido.

—Sí. —Dean permanece callado por lo que le parecen horas en comparación con lo charlatán que ha estado últimamente. Así que continua—. El pentagrama invertido se asocia con la magia negra y los rituales satánicos, como ya sabes, pero este tiene algo de particular. Se forma exactamente cada doscientos nueve años sobre el cielo nocturno de Estados Unidos. Adivina.

—Es exactamente el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se formó el aquelarre.

—Exacto. Y mira esto. —Le muestra la pantalla con el último artículo que ha estado leyendo—. Según lo que dice aquí, se derramó la sangre de una chica en la media noche del día en que el primer Brujo Supremo del aquelarre fue escogido.

—¿Dónde has encontrado todo esto, Sam? «Leyendas satánicas del Campus de Stonewall» —lee en el buscador—. ¿En serio? ¿Una página para novatos de primer curso de la universidad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—La chica que sacrificaron iba a cumplir veintisiete, Dean.

Es una frase con doble filo: el gesto de Dean se va desencajando conforme encajan las piezas.

—¿Por qué de veintisiete? ¿Qué tienen de malo las chicas de veintisiete?

Por un momento se asusta. Cree que va a entrar en pánico o histeria. No sabe bien qué esperar...

—Ahora nada, pero en aquella época y en determinados círculos sociales, se consideraba que una muchacha que no se hubiera casado a los veintiséis, no valía para nada. Última oportunidad, de los veintiséis a los veintisiete. Muchas eran desheredadas o pasaban al servicio de la casa.

—Sam... —Suena realmente asustado.

—Qué.

—Cásate conmigo. Tienes que hacerlo...

—Gilipollas...

—...salva a esta pobre doncella y su honor..., y luego entra en ella para que nadie dude de...

—Ríete cuanto quieras, Dean. Pero todo apunta a que el cuento va a repetirse en tres días y, oh, casualmente, tú eres ahora una chica a punto de cumplir los veintisiete.

—¿Tres días?

—Veo que conservas los reflejos.

—Conservo lo que quieras. Déjame ver eso —dice, sentándose en la silla y girando el portátil hacia él, mientras trastea todas las páginas que tiene abiertas. Sam se levanta y husmea en las bolsas de papel manchadas de grasa—. ¿Es una leyenda local? No hay mucho más sobre el asunto... otros rituales... ¿Cómo coño has llegado hasta aquí?

—El colgante.

—¿De Fiona? —asiente—. Me he fijado en él. Era extraño.

Sam asiente también, mientras muerde la hamburguesa, y luego habla con la boca llena.

—Tu novio lo lleva tatuado en el antebrazo. —Dean alza una ceja, divertido. Sam conoce la fuente de esa diversión. Antes de que pronuncie la palabra «celoso» continua—. Al principio pensaba que me sonaba del diario de Papá, pero lo he repasado de cabo a rabo y no he encontrado nada. Luego he empezado a dibujarlo para que no se me olvidara y... —coge una de las hojas que tiene repartidas por la mesa llena de garabatos—, fíjate. Son tres letras griegas superpuestas, las que forman el símbolo extraño. Si las desmontas así —traza tres rayas sobre el dibujo— tienes a sigma, alfa y épsilon.

Dean le mira, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La fraternidad?

Segundo bocado y vuelve a asentir, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Hay más. Las tres estrellas que se cruzan para formar el pentagrama cada doscientos años. Sus nombres, sigma, alfa y épsilon.

—Eres un jodido _nerd_...

—Un jodido _nerd_ que iba a fiestas de fraternidades —aún se le acelera el pulso al pensar en que podría haberse encontrado en mitad de un aquelarre durante sus pacíficos años de Stanford. Dormir sobre una Glock cargada con balas de diferentes municiones no es lo mismo que querer utilizarla—, y que te va a salvar el culo.

Pasan la siguiente hora y media cenando, bebiendo cerveza y trazando posibles estrategias. Y es bueno; es como antes. Por un rato se olvidan de que Dean está bajo un hechizo —se come su hamburguesa como si fuera un camionero, «llevas mayonesa en la cara», «¿quieres venir y chupármela, zorra?», «eso quisieras, gilipollas»—, trabajan como la maquinaria bien engrasada que siempre han sido y para cuando terminan, tienen algo parecido a un plan, y un par de opciones de repuesto.

—Necesito una ducha —reconoce Dean estirándose hacia atrás en la silla, brazos en alto. El borde de la camiseta de los Rolling Stones se alza lo suficiente como para revelar su vientre plano y su ombligo; con el gesto, sus tetas se estiran contra el algodón y los pezones se marcan contra la tela negra (porque, claro, ¿un sujetador sería mucho pedir, Dean?).

La mirada de Sam, no puede evitarlo, va directa y registra minuciosamente cada uno de esos puntos tirantes.

Y Dean, experto en captar ese tipo de señales, por supuesto no pierde detalle.

—Oye, Sam...

La polla de Sam ya estaba mostrando interés y no necesita escuchar esa voz ahora.

—Yo recojo esto —dice, ofreciéndose torpemente. Recoge los dos platos y se gira hacia la pila de la cocina.

Inspira hondo, intentando que no se note demasiado, intentando relajarse. Rogando por que su hermano lo deje estar...

Pero Dean es un sabueso que huele el sexo a millas de distancia. Es demasiado pedir pasar desapercibido cuando están en la misma habitación.

Es demasiado pedir que lo deje pasar. Eso es algo que, al parecer, no ha cambiado con la transformación de Dean.

De modo que Sam lo siente a su espalda en el momento en que deja los platos. Es extraño, porque su hermano no ha hecho ningún ruido, ni lo ha visto moverse. Simplemente, sabe que está ahí. Nota la presencia sólida, el calor, y se agarra a la pila con las dos manos, apretando hasta que se le ponen los nudillos blancos. Inspira de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo las manos de Dean se sujetan a cada lado de las suyas. Su cuerpo se pega, milímetro a milímetro, a su espalda y Sam acaba siendo capaz de sentir esos dos puntos duros prácticamente clavándose en su piel, el aliento de Dean en su nuca precediendo a sus labios...

...y es una batalla perdida, porque Sam _quiere_...

—Qué estás haciendo...

Pero aún así, la lucha.

Se aparta.

Su hermano no lo retiene. Aunque le sigue.

Sam se sienta en la cama, los codos sobre las rodillas, hunde las manos en su pelo. _Quiere_. No está acostumbrado a no tener a Dean, a no follar con él cómo y cuando les apetece, y, joder, _quiere_ con tanta maldita fuerza...

Cuando alza la mirada, Dean está ahí, frente a él y, durante un minuto, no le toca. Le da su espacio y simplemente... extiende las manos. Más arriba, su mirada dice todo lo que su boca no. Sam es capaz de leerlo todo allí. Dean sabe que está excitado —no hay que ser un lince—, sabe que quiere tirárselo y sabe que está peleando contra ello, aunque no lo entiende.

—Sam, está bien.

—No. No lo está.

—¿Qué pasa? —Y el instante de tregua acaba justo ahí, porque, mientras Dean deja caer las manos y comienza a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, Sam sabe que va a jugar sucio—. ¿Es por este cuerpo? —Las manos que ha apoyado en sus rodillas comienzan a ascender por sus muslos conforme se inclina hacia delante y su voz se torna más confidente—, porque, te digo, soy todo yo aquí dentro. Nadie más... —Un susurro contra sus labios—. Y se está bien aquí dentro, Sam. Suave y caliente.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula, cierra los ojos. Aprieta los puños resistiendo el impulso de tocarle ni siquiera para apartar sus manos de su ingle.

—Qué estás haciendo... —repite como si fuera su único y endeble salvavidas.

—¿No es porque te acojona tirarte a tu hermano? ¿Porque es un error y está mal y no deberíamos...

Dean no termina la palabra. Las manos de Sam se entierran en su pelo corto y cubre con su boca la bocaza de su hermano para que se calle, hundiendo su lengua en ella. Dean le responde y comienza a sacarle la camiseta, sus manos sobre su torso, quemando su piel. Y Sam _quiere_ , quiere tanto que su sexo pulsa contra la tela de sus vaqueros de pura urgencia. Con un movimiento no demasiado armónico, coge a Dean y lo lleva donde lo necesita. No le cuesta demasiado tenerlo encima, pelvis contra pelvis, y es el primer toque de atención en su mente: Dean pesa mucho menos ahora. Pero no importa, porque en ese momento está ebrio de necesidad, porque Dean tiene sus manos por todos lados y sobre su polla, y ambos gruñen en cuanto se tocan. La segunda alarma en su cabeza suena, naturalmente, al encajar sus ingles. Sam sabe racionalmente que Dean es ahora una tía, por lo que la punzada de añoranza y necesidad que siente cuando no nota la polla de su hermano no debería ser tan descomunal. En su mente jura en todos los idiomas que sabe, porque en ese momento, no es —ni quiere ser— malditamente racional. Lo que quiere, lo que _necesita_ es a Dean tal como ha sido siempre en su vida, joder. Sin embargo, Dean sigue siendo Dean, y percibe a la perfección cualquier estado de ánimo de Sam, así que aprieta fuerte contra él, moviéndose de la forma más obscena que Sam ha visto moverse nunca a una tía, y consigue distraerlo. Consigue que gruña de placer, maldito sea, y decide mandarlo todo a la mierda. Si es así como puede tener a Dean mientras cazan al brujo, que sea así.

La piel es suave y caliente bajo sus manos. Dean lleva unos de sus bóxers y puede que encuentre algo sustancialmente excitante el hecho de que los siga usando pese a su cambio de sexo. De hecho, cuando se permite observar a Dean mientras éste se mueve sobre él como si fuera el ángel caído que siempre le pareció, Sam termina encontrando más de lo que imaginaba. Observa los labios hinchados de Dean, y cómo respira a través de ellos conforme se da placer frotándose contra su sexo. Luego sube y encuentra su mirada. Esa selva verde y salvaje es la misma que Sam ve cuando folla con su hermano. Gime antes de subir hasta sus labios y hundiéndose en ellos le besa con los ojos abiertos, perdiéndose en el verde, anclándose a él. Y, sin salir de ahí, coge de las caderas a Dean y le ayuda a enfatizar el movimiento, encajándose mejor y aumentando el placer de ambos. Su hermano sólo separa sus bocas el tiempo preciso para sacarse la camiseta, y luego el beso sigue, profundo y brutal. Sam siente ahora la piel contra su pecho e ignora el hecho de que no es duro y firme, sino redondeado. No es difícil cuando tiene su entrepierna en llamas y básicamente tiene que dedicar la mayor parte de su concentración en no correrse.

Lo difícil es no correrse cuando sabe que Dean hace rato que ha dejado de jugar sucio.

Que el placer que nubla su mirada es de verdad.

Y que cuando deja de besarle para acercarle un pezón es porque realmente quiere que se lo chupe. Así que Sam lo hace. Y le arranca gruñidos y gemidos, que son los de Dean, que van directos a su polla, hasta que tiene que echar las caderas hacia atrás porque no aguanta más. Pero se las apaña para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con su boca y Dean aprovecha el espacio para meter una mano entre sus sexos.

No hay que ser muy listo para saber qué es lo que significa ese movimiento hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Lo que Dean está haciendo...

Sam suelta las tetas de su hermano y se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama, el antebrazo sobre la frente, intentando apartarse también del coño de su hermano.

—Quiero follar... —la voz de Dean le llega baja y oscura de placer—. Sam...

 _Joder_.

Y es cuando todo vuelve a estrecharse en su mente. Escucha la voz de Dean, y él también _quiere_ , pero donde va a tener que meterse es en el coño de su hermano (¿no?) y, joder, Dean _no tiene coño..._

Ni tetas. Ni una melena que cae como una cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros.

Por un momento Sam no sabe con quién está follando y no es que eso haya importado otras veces, pero esta vez implica a Dean.

Y lo que hace con Dean es ya demasiado retorcido de por sí.

—No.

Con la misma facilidad con la que se lo ha colocado encima antes se deshace ahora de él y huye trastabillando hasta el aseo. Antes de cerrar la puerta lo ve, desmadejado sobre la cama.

El grito, «cabrón, hijo de puta calientapollas» lo escucha ya a puerta cerrada.

Mareado por la excitación se apoya un instante contra la puerta, mientras jadea como un animal. Tiene la bragueta abierta y le duele la polla. Se la coge y, tragándose el gruñido de placer, deshace los tres pasos hasta la ducha y se mete en ella, vestido y todo.

Se corre a la segunda caricia, casi apenas dentro. Las mandíbulas apretadas, en silencio para que no le oiga su hermano, deja que el orgasmo le arrase, largo y con fuerza, chorros interminables que pintan los azulejos. Y cuando cree que ha terminado, su sexo sigue duro como el acero.

Eso es algo que no ha cambiado con Dean.

Quizá le haría gracia en otras circunstancias. Le sacaría partido, como otras veces. Ahora, encerrado solo a este lado de la puerta del baño y con Dean haciendo lo propio al otro, todo le parece una broma de mal gusto.

Mientras comienza a acariciarse de nuevo, piensa en el placer que le dará matar al bromista que la ha propiciado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sed buenos con los comentarios xD


End file.
